Choose your soulmate
by Domoluva12
Summary: Eli and Julia come to Degrassi dating. They meet Clare and Eli feels love at first sight for her. Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1: Moving

Choose your soul mate?

**Eli's P.O.V**

Today was the day Julia and I were moving to Toronto. When I had found out I was moving and told Julia she convinced her parents to move also.

After much convincing they decided to transfer. I was happy that she was able to move also.

If she didn't moving would be terrible. Mostly because she was my only friend and girlfriend I've had.

"Eli, time to go!" I snapped out of my thoughts by my mother yelling up the stairs.

"Coming," I replied back.

I took one last glance at the room I've had my entire life. Instead of multiple band posters and pictures of Julia and I that were always on the walls their just blank gray walls now.

I walked outside and got into the moving van where my parents were waiting.

"Ready to go sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

As we started going I got a text from Julia.

_Did you leave yet? - Julia_

_Yeah we just left - Eli_

_Great we just left also - Julia_

_Ok, I'll see you when we get to the house - Eli_

_Ok, love you - Julia _

After we finished texting and said our goodbyes I asked my parents how much longer.

"About 20 more minutes," my dad answered.

I didn't notice how time passed. I listened to my ipod for the remainder of time until said we arrived.

It was a small white two story house. It looked almost identical to our old house.

We got out of the moving van and went inside.

"What room is mine?" I asked.

"The first door on the right," my dad replied.

I went upstairs to my new room. It was painted gray like my old room.

I went to the moving van and started bringing stuff to my room and putting stuff up.

As I was putting my clothes away there was a knock at the door.

"Eli, can you get it," my mom asked.

I went downstairs and got the door. When I got the door there was a girl with a batch of cookies.

"Hi, I'm Clare. I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." She said smiling brightly.

"Thanks, I'm Eli." I said taking the cookies when she handed them to me.

"Are going to go to Degrassi," she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, well I'll see you around." She said it sounding more like a question.

"Guess you will," I replied as she left.

I shut the door and thought she was beautiful. Then Julia came to my mind. Well this will be an interesting year I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy ensues

Clare's POV

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I groaned at the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I checked the time 6:00 am. Time to get up.

I got up and got dressed. Once I finished I did my makeup.

By the time I was finished it was 7:00. So it was time to leave. I grabbed my bag and went out the door to walk to school.

When I was about halfway there a hearse drove by and the passenger window went down.

"Need a ride?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked over and saw it was Eli, "Uh, sure." I said getting in.

The ride to school was silent. Although it was a comfortable silence.

About 5 minutes later we arrived.

"Thanks Eli, I said as I was getting out of the car.

"Your welcome," he said.

We parted and I went to my locker. There was a girl who looked new trying to get her locker open.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Yes, please." She said handing me the combonation and it opened when I tried.

"Thanks, I'm Julia." She said offering her hand.

"I'm Clare." I said taking her hand and smiling politely.

"What grade are you in?" She asked.

"10th, what about you?" I said as I opened my locker.

"Me too. What is your next class?" She asked.

"Math, you?" I said taking out my math binder.

"Me too. Will you walk with me I don't know where anything is?" She pleaded.

"Sure," I said.

As we were walking to class I asked, "Do you want to sit at lunch with my friend Adam and I?" I asked.

"Sure, but do you mind if my boyfriend sits with us?" She asked.

"It's all right," I said before we went and took our seats.

_Lunch Time_

Adam and I were at lunch talking when I heard someone say "Hi Clare,"

I looked up and saw it was Julia. And Eli?

"Hey, Clare. This is my boyfriend Eli," She said smiling.

Like that I felt extremely Jealous.


	3. Note

**I'm making a Degrassi world thing on tumblr and I need people. So far I only have Alli and Clare send me a message if you want to join. And I will be updating soon. I have ideas I just need to make the chapters. Anyway thank!**

**~ Domoluva12**


End file.
